Prisoner of Love
by Harrj Sapphire
Summary: COMPLETE ! Chapter 4 ..Kehidupan percintaan antara dua insan yang berakhir dramatis. Naruto sangat benci pada Sakura saat dia meninggalkannya. Dan mereka dipertemukan kembali pada suatu titik. Menjadi tahanan cintamu membuatku hampir gila Sakura. Cinta itu memuakkan!
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoner of Love**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura**

**Me © 5 Jan 2014**

**Summary:** Hei, menjadi seorang Entertainer

banyak hal. Disiplin dan tepat waktu

adalah sebagian kecil di antaranya. Harus kemana aku berlari, deritaku terasa tiada henti. Mungkin kalau bisa melupakanmu mungkin aku tak seperti ini, aku terkurung dalam tahanan cintamu.

**Warning: AU, OOC, Sadness and Sorrow (maybe), Alur gak jelas, Typo(s), Sudut pandan berbeda-beda, etc.**

_**Flashback: italic**_

**Happy Reading !**

"Pagi, Naruto-_kun_," sapa wanita berparas cantik yang umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, sudah menduganya kan.

Okaa-_sama_ berada sampingku dan menggoyang-goyang kan tanganku, agar aku terbangun.

"Hng," balasku malas sambil bangkit berdiri

untuk memulai aktifitasku sehari-hari.

Hei, menjadi seorang _Entertainer_

banyak hal. Disiplin dan tepat waktu

adalah sebagian kecil di antaranya.

Kubiarkan Okaa-_sama_ pergi dari kamarku untuk melanjutkan masaknya. Aku bergegas segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai dengan persiapanku menuju ke Shimura Entertaiment, Management tempatku bernaung selama ini. Aku melesat ke pusat Kota menggunakan si manisku, mobil _Enzo Ferrari_ merah

kesayanganku. Di depan gedung pencakar langit raksasa, aku

melempar sembarang kunci mobilku pada si

tukang parkir yang selalu siap sedia. Tentu

saja dia sudah tahu kalau dia harus hati-hati pada si manisku. Lecet sedikit saja,

gajinya selama satu tahun juga belum tentu cukup

untuk menggantinya.

Memasuki lobi, asistenku sudah menunggu disana.

"Naruto_-sama_, ini schedule untuk hari ini."

"Naruto-_sama_, jadwal anda hari ini pemotretan majalah Tokyo Teen pukul 10 siang, dilanjutkan dengan jumpa pers di Tokyo Tower pukul 3 sore. Selain itu ada ulang

tahun. Sahabat anda Direktur Uchiha beliau bermaksud

mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di hotel Royal

Grand pukul 8 malam. Saya bermaksud

membeli hadiahnya siang ini dan saya akan

melaporkan perkembangannya sore ini." Ucap panjang lebar asistennya.

"Fuh!" aku mendengus geli, "Pesta kecil-

kecilan di Grand Royal, "Si _teme_ itu masih saja tetap sombong dan glamour."

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-_kun_," sapa seorang

pria muda seumuran denganku, kulit pucat dan wajah yang selalu tersenyum tapi bagiku itu senyuman palsu. Cihh.

"Pagi, Sai." Shimura Sai pemilik Shimura Entertaiment serta temanku saat di _Tokyo University_ dulu. Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Sai, karena dia yang menawarkan aku masuk ke managemennya.

Aku yakin hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan.

Begitu memasuki ruangan pemotretan, aku segera menuju ruang ganti untuk di permak. Come on ! Jujur saja, selama menjadi Artist aku sangat benci saat di perlakukan begini, seperti wanita saja.

TOK TOK!

"Masuk!" panggilku pada siapapun yang

mengetuk pintu di seberang sana. Meski aku

punya dugaan kuat siapa pelakunya.

"Permisi Naruto_-sama_ apa anda sudah siap, pemotretanya akan segera di mulai." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan tuannya.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu." Ucapku pada semua orang di area pemotretan, lebih tepatnya crew pemotretanku.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan, sekarang terahkir tinggal ke acara si _Teme_ itu. Sesampainya di tempat yang sudah di tentukan, aku segera masuk ke dalam lobi hotel. Ternyata di sana sudah di sambut si empunya yang punya acara tersebut. Ternyata sudah banyak yang datang terlihat juga banyak teman masa Sekolah dan Kuliah dulu. Tapi gulir mataku berhenti saat aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut seperti bunga musim semi, yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah aku mengenal siapa yang mempunyai rambut warna _soft pink_ itu. Memory-memory kenangan masa lalu pun muncul begitu saja di kepalaku, ingatan itu sedikit membuatku sakit kepala. Sulit dipercaya wanita yang kucintai yang lama telah hilang kini sudah ada di depan mata, tapi aku kurang berani untuk menemuinya atau mengajaknya mengobrol ringan.

Aku tak terlalu memperdulikan acara sahabatku, karena pikiranku sedang kalut oleh memory-memory yang menurutku menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar aku keluar dari hotel itu dan menuju keramaian di luar hanya untuk menghindari bertemu dengan wanita yang di cintainya.

Nampaknya ada orang yang tengah memperhatikan tingkah Naruto sedari tadi, yaitu Sakura sang pujaan hati dan Sasuke teman sekaligus rival bagi Naruto. Sasuke menghelah nafas karen sudah tau akan seperti ini temanya yang di panggil _Dobe_ itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut saat melihat orang yang mencintainya pergi meninggalkan acara pesta Sasuke.

"Sasuke ... oi Sasuke, kesini-kesini." Teriak seseorang. Sasuke yang mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut, mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut, "Hai." Jawabnya dan segera ke tempat suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura ... Ino ... dan Shikamaru." Ucap senang Sasuke. Mereka bertiga pun tersenyum senang karena bertemu sahabat semasa Sekolahnya. Setelah berbincang-bincang masalah karir dan cinta mereka pun berbaur lagi ke teman lainya, tapi tidak untuk seseorang berambut musim semi itu dia melenggang keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Dia menuju ke taman untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan juga galau (_maybe_). Tak disangka di taman juga ada seseorang yang tengah duduk-duduk salah satu ayunan di taman itu. Iris _blue sapphire_ bertemu _hijau emerald_ dan mereka terhanyut ke dalam dunia yang di sebut imajinasi. Sontak saja keduanya kaget dan membulatkan mata masing-masing.

"Naruto ..."

"Sakura-chan."

Ucap keduanya bersamaan dan keheningan muncul begitu saja. Sungguh hari ini memang benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto. Jadwal padat dan sekarang malah bertemu dengan masa lalunya dan tetap cinta nya sampai sekarang. Sakit-sakit karena menjadi tahanan cintamu itu.

**Terdiamku disini menantimu**

**menahan sakit yg telah kau berikan. Harus kemana aku **

**deritaku rasa tiada henti. Harus kemana aku deritaku rasa tiada henti**

**andai sajaku bisa melupakanmu. Terdiamku disini menantimu**

**menahan sakit yg telah kau berikan**

**harus kemana aku **

**deritaku rasa tiada henti.**

Hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan padamu, Sakura. Menjadi Tahanan cintamu sangat menyakitkan bagiku, jika kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi tidak apa-apa tapi beri tau aku kenapa kau menjauhi ku waktu itu.

_Flasback_

_Ketika, kami sudah lulus dari Tokyo High School kami sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dansudah jarang juga sekedar untuk mengobrol ringan. Aku tau hari ini akan tiba dimana saat aku akan di tinggalkan seseorang yang kucintai karena alas an yang tak jelas/absurd._

_Ketikaitu aku sedang di taman belakang Sekolah bersama dengan wanita yang kucintainya tentunya. Kami baru meresmikan hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan, sekitar 5 Bulan yang lalu dan tak terasa sekarang sudah akan Lulus tinggal menunggu Hari kelulusan saja aku akan berpisah dengan Sakura._

"_Ne, Sakura-chan," Ucapku. Belum sempat menanggapi omonganku, aku sudah memotongnya lagi, "Rencanamu setelah ini akan Kuliah dimana Sakura- chan." Lanjutnku. Dia yang marah karena omongannya ku potong langsung saja memberikan Deathglare andalannya kepadaku. Tapi setelah itu dia berkata, "Emm … mungkin ini pilihan yang sulit Naruto, tapi kamu gak apa kan dan jangan marah." Ucapnya._

"_Memangnya kamu mau kemana Sakura-chan, dari cara bicaramu sepertinya kamu akan pergi jauh ?" Desak ku._

"_Gomen, Naruto sepertinya dugaanmu benar. Aku akan pergi jauh dari sini, jadi mulai sekarang kita akhiri saja hubungan ini dan melupakan satu sama lain." Jawabnya._

"_Appa !"_

_Belum sempat aku melanjutkan bicaraku dia sudah memeluk ku dengan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya . perasaanku tentang ini memang benar, apa boleh buat tapi kenapa … Kammi-sama … kenapa ?. bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa nasibku sangat tidak _

"_Kita harus mengakhiri ini, maafkan aku." Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi inilah faktanya. Aku tertahan di Tahanan Cintamu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika kau berlari menjauhi ku , aku hanya melihat punggungmu yang semakin jauh … semakin mengecil._

_End Flashback_

Setelah, beberapa lama hening menimpa mereka. Tak tau harus mulai dari mana, tapi salah satu dari mereka akhirnya akat bicara, "Lama tak jumpa Sakura." Ungkapnya dingin. Gadisitu hanya bias mendesah saat mendengar suara dingin orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tak bergeming sama sekali, tapi itu malah membuat Naruto curiga. Tak ada respon dari sang lawan bicara akhirnya Naruto mendekat serayaberkata, "Apa, kau mendengarku Haruno ?"

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note: **Fyuuhhh, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ini. Ini adalah cerita pertamaku jadi mohon bantuan kritik, saran agar bias menjadi media pembelajaranku. Di sini Naruto aku buat sedikit benci pada Sakura karena meninggalkannya dengan alas an tak jelas serta kembali lagi saat Naruto belum bias _Move On_. Ok! Sekian dulu dari saya mohon maaf jika alur berantakan dan tak nyambung.

**REVIEW ….. REVIEW …..REVIEW** Ya Minna..

Tolong _REVIEW_-nya. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya, dia seraya berkata, "Apa kau mendengarku, Haruno ?"

Satu detik, Dua detik, Tiga detik ...

**KYAA ! **

Terdengar teriakan yang keras dari arah ayunan, sontak membuat orang di sekitarnya menoleh ke arah mereka. Orang-orang berada dekat dengan mereka langsung ke asal suara teriakan tadi.

"Maaf, apa kau baik saja Nona ?" Tanya salah satu dari kerumunan orang memastikan, di jawab anggukan oleh Sakura. Berarti tidak terjadi hal-hal yang aneh. Sekarang mata orang-orang itu pindah mrnatap Naruto.

"Hei, bocah mesum kau akan kami beri pelajaran karena tindakanmu yang membahayakan wanita." Ucap datar pria itu.

"Ehh... maaf, mungkin kalian salah paham," ucapnya, "Aku tadi cuma membisikan seauatu ke temanku ini, ternyata temanku sangat kaget dan ya teriakan tadi terjadi. Hehehe."

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto dan Sakura, akhirnya orang-orang itu segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan, aku." Mendengar suara yang di hafalnya Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tadi dan mengganggukan kepalanya tanda dia memaafkan. Naruto segera meninggalkan Sakura di taman dan kembali ke pesta Sasuke.

Ternyata, pesta yang di buat Sasuke belum belum selesai padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.15 malam. Naruto menuju bar kecil yang telah di siapkan, dia memesan satu gelas vodka dan meminumnya sampai habis kemudian dia tambah lagi. Tak sadar kalau dia sudah mabuk berat karena dia meminum minuman keras terlalu banyak. Tubuhnya terhuyung, tapi ada tangan yang menahanya. Naruto menoleh lalu menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan lelah, "Siapa kau ?" Hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya kemudian dia jatuh pingsan.

"Merepotkan, sekali." Shikamaru menguap tanda sudah mengantuk. Kini Shikamaru membopong Naruto yang pingsan ke dalam kamar yang ada di hotel itu. Sakura yang baru masuk hotel, matanya menangkap kejadian Naruto yang pingsan dibawa oleh Shikamaru ke arah kamar. Lantas dia langsung menyusulnya ke arah Shikamaru tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sakura, "Kenapa Naruto pingsan Shika ?" Lanjutnya pada Shikamaru.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang gitu Sakura." Tegasnya. Karena saat Naruto kembali dari luar dia melihat Naruto menuju bar kecil yang ada di ujung Aula pesta dan meminum banyak vodka.

"Apa kalian di luar tadi bertemu atau berpapasan ?" Tanya Sasuke sekarang yang muncul di balik pintu kamar. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu ditujukan ke Sakura.

"Ya, kami bertemu."

**Prisoner of Love**

**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair**: Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

Summary : Harus kemana aku berlari, deritaku terasa tiada

henti. Mungkin kalau bisa melupakanmu. Mungkin aku tak seperti ini, aku terkurung

dalam tahanan cintamu. Aku terpuruk karena mu.

**Warning**: AU, OOC, Sadness and Sorrow

(**maybe**), Alur gak jelas, Typo(s), Sudut

pandan berbeda-beda, etc.

**Chapter 2**

Happy Reading

Keesokan paginya, Naruto bangun karena merasa ada yang menahan tubuhnya. Mengedarkan pandangan sebentar ke penjuru ruangan dan melihat apa yang menahan tubuhnya. Dia melihat ada tubuh wanita yang berada di sampingnya matanya melotot tak percaya. Terdengar erangan suara feminim dari samingnya kemudian Naruto menoleh seraya berkata, "Kau sudah bangun Haruno-_san_," Ucap Naruto, "Apa kau bisa melepas pelukanmu di tubuhku." Lanjutnya datar.

Otak Sakura sedang memproses apa yang baru di katakan Naruto tadi.

Satu detik, Dua detik, Tiga detik ...

"KYAA !" Teriaknya,

Ini seperti De Javu dan akhirnya yang kena dampak adalah sang pria kuning.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku, menyingkirlah dariku dasar bocah mesum." Lanjutnya dengan kesal.

"Apa !" Suara Naruto meninggi karena dia di dutuh melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Sakura, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu _Baka_-Haruno." Tegasya. Karena Naruto tidak mau di cap mesum. Nanti imej nya sebagai Artist terkenal bisa hilang atau lebih buruk lagi.

Naruto segera keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang mematung karena mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun Dobe ?" Tanya seseorang di belakangnya. Merasa ada yang memanggil sebutannya langsung menoleh, "**Teme**... !" Pekiknya kaget. Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaan tadi, "Kau sudah bangun _Dobe_ ?"

"Hn."

"Apakah tadi malam menyenangkan ?" Tanya Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Makaudmu, pestamu ya. Iya lumayan sih walaupun aku tidak mengikutinya sampai selesai." Jawab Naruto sekenaknya.

"_Baka_, bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Lalu ?" Acuh tak acuh, karena dia sedang memikirkan kenapa gadis musim seminya bisa tidur dengannya.

Sasuke yang tau Naruto sedang berpikir langsung tertawa keras, "Apa yang kau tertawakan Baka-_Teme_ ?"

"Ahh, maaf-maaf aku kelepasan tadi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Terserah."

Sakura keluar dari kamar Naruto tadi dengan pakaian seperti dokter segera ke arah dua orang yang Sakura kenal kemudian berbisik pada Sasuke, "Aku akan ke Rumah Sakit dulu Sasuke-_kun_, tolong jelaskan pada temanmu kenapa aku bisa tidur denganya. Jaa." Setelah berbisik Sakura segera melesat keluar hotel ke arah mobil enzo Ferrari pinknnya, tak lupa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jadi ... bisa kau jelaskan semuanya _Teme_." Ucapnya dan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Teme'.

Menunggu adalah hal yang tak di sukai oleh pria kuning ini untuk saat ini. Karena emosinya sedang menguasai pikirannya. Mau bagaimana lagi akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan semua yang terjadi setelah dia pingsan, dan menceritakan tentang Sakura.

Tapi itu tak membuat Naruto jadi memaafkan Sakura, karena dia meninggalkan Naruto dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, sekarang hatinya telah sakit dan menahan sakitnya karena Terpenjara oleh cintanya pada Sakura.

_Aku selalu menantimu_

_Tapi semua itu tak seperti harapanku_

_Semua hanya sebuah kata_

_Rintih hatiku yang terpenjara cintamu._

Bagaimana caraku memaafkanmu yang telah menyakiti hati ini, hingga aku tak bisa pindah ke lain hati. Aku sudah terpenjara oleh cintamu. Aku sangat bingung sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Setiap melihatmu, hatiku rasanya sakit. Aku seperti tersihir olehmu agar aku tak pindah kelain hati, tapi kenapa... kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku sudah muak dengan yang namanya cinta. Persetan dengan itu semua.

Sudah satu minggu saat mereka bertemu di pesta Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto kembali sibuk dengan jadwalnya menjadi seorang Entertaint dan Sakura sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaanya yang baru sebagai Wakil Kepala Rumah Sakit. Tepatnya Tokyo Hospital.

Entah kenapa Sakura begitu rinda pada sosok bocah kuning yang dulu telah ia khianati. Tapi itu kan demi masa depannya juga. Sakura juga merasakan sakit di hatinya saat bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya dulu, yang sekarang sifatnya berubah drastis tidak seperti saat di Sekolah dulu, 'Ya semua orang bisa berubah Sakura.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Mobil enzo Ferrari berwarna merah melintas di jalanan dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam, terlihat pria muda dengan karakteristik rambut kuning jabrik serta mata berwarna biru sapphire melajukan mobilnya mengarah ke sebuah gedung besar berlantai 4 yang disebut juga sebagai Tokyo Hospital. Entah kebetulan atau sudah di gariskan takdir Sakura dan Naruto akan bertemu lagi.

Mobil yang di tumpanginya segera ia parkir dan menuju ke dalam lobi Rumah Sakit. Saat akan masuk ke dalam ruangan seseorang dia di sapa oleh yang dia kenal, "Hei, _gaki_.." Serunya dari belakang. Mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal sesegera mungkin dia berbalik dan melihat orang itu. Wajah tampannya memancarkan kehangatan bagi orang yang di temuinya sekarang.

"Kapan kau kesini Naruto ?" Tanya orang itu.

"Baru saja _Obaa_-_sama_." Jawabnya.

"Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa hingga kau datang ke sini ?" Tanya orang itu memastikan.

"29 Desember."

"Oh" kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi dia tak ambil pusing, mau tanggal berapa dia ke sini kan urusannya. Tsunade senang sekali kalau sering di kunjungi cucu satu-satunya itu.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto, Tsunade lalu memberikan hasilnya ke cucunya itu.

"Apa semakin parah atau membaik _Obaa_-_sama_ ?" Ternyata cucunya tidak bisa membaca lembaran dokumen yang di berikan neneknya itu.

"Sepertinya hasilnya sama seperti bulan lalu, Naruto. Tapi ada kemajuan sekarang," Ucapnya, "Semoga kanker paru-paru mu cepat sembuh nak !" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ya, _Obaa_-_sama_."

"Ah ... iya _gaki_, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada wakil Rumah Sakit yang baru." Ungkapnya.

Naruto berkeliling sebentar di Rumah Sakit untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Dia melihat Direksi hamparan bunga-bunga di taman sebelah Rumah Sakit yang begitu indah.

Amazing !

Cuma kata itu yang cocok untuk sebuah karya Kammi-sama yang begitu menajubkan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, "Indahkan." Ucap seseorang itu.

"Hn."

"Apa, kau orang yang mau di kenalkan oleh Tsunade-shishou padaku." Candanya. Walaupun orang itu belum tau. Tapi di sisi lain lebih tepatnya Naruto, dia sangat mengenali suara itu. Tak di sangka dia adalah wakil dari neneknya.

"Kau tau, kenapa aku terus bertemu denganmu saat aku hampir melupakanmu sepenuhnya." Berbalik dan menatap orang itu.

Kaget ! Sudah jelas. Terlihat dari mimik wajah orang itu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa mengenali dirinya. Ah ... Sakura lupa kalau suaranya itu selalu di ingat kekasihnya itu.

_Flashback_

_Memberi kejutan dengan cara menutup mata menggunakan tangan itu memang sangat romantis. Tidak semua orang bisa mengenali siapa yang berbuat seperti itu. Tapi bagi Naruto itu mudah ! Dia mengenali siapa yang sering melakukan hal itu, kekasihnya. Naruto dapat mengetahui dari suara lembut sang kekasih._

_Sakura, diam-diam melangkah dari belakang Naruto untuk memberi kejutan padanya. Merasa ada tangan yang sudah menutupi kedua matanya, Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar suara mengatakan, "Sureprise."_

_"Tebak, aku ini siapa ?" Pintanya._

_"Namikaze Sakura kan !" Candanya, _

_"Hei ... siapa yang Namikaze, aku masih Haruno tau." Kesalnya dengan menggembugkan pipinya. Uhhgg itu adalah moment yang paling manis serta menyakitkan untuk saat ini._

_End_ _Flashback_

To Be Continued

Author Note: Hufft, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Gomen kalau chapter 1 masih berantakan. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak terjadi kesalahan lagi. Terima kasih yang sudah review. Mungkin chapter depan itu klimaksnya. Maaf update agak lama karena kesibukan kerja. Ok ! Terima kasih dan reviewnnya

Semakin banyak review semakin mood saya lanjutin fic ini.

Review ... Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair****ing**: Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

**Summary** : Kehidupan percintaan antara dua insan yang berakhir dramatis. Naruto sangat benci pada Sakura saat dia meninggalkannya. Dan mereka dipertemukan kembali pada suatu titik. Menjadi tahanan cintamu membuatku hampir gila Sakura. Cinta itu memuakkan!

**Warning**** (s) **: AU, OOC, Sadness and Sorrow

(**maybe**), Alur gak jelas, Typo(**s**), Sudut

pandan berbeda-beda. Etc.

* * *

**Happy Reading minna-san.** . . .

* * *

"Kita bertemu lagi Sakura." Ucap datar Naruto tanpa melihat orangyang ada di belakangmya.

"Kau. Kenapa kau di sini Naruto-_kun_!"

Sakura terlihat shock karena orang di depan nya adalah mantan kekasihnya. Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanan nya seraya berkata.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto?"

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya _sweetdrop_. Tapi ia juga tetap menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya.

Kemudian muncul orang yang dari tadi mengikuti Naruto dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di sekitar sini. Ternyata itu adalah _Obaa-sama_ nya. Tsunade berjalan ke arah mereka yang masih terdiam satu sama lain, Tsunade hanya menghelah nafas bosan.

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal. Tapi kelihatan nya kalian tidak saling akur!" Cerca Tsunade mencari kebenaran pernyataan nya itu pada dua orang anak muda di depan nya.

Tak ada respon berarti dari kedua anak muda itu. Tsunade yang kesal beserta bosan segera berbalik, sebelum meninggalkan mereka ia berucap.

"Naruto ... berkasmu bisa kau ambil di ruanganku nanti. Dan kau Haruno! Setelah ini kau harus ke ruanganku dan jelaskan ini." Kemudian Tsunade si Kepala Rumah Sakit pergi begitu saja.

"_Ha'i_" Jawab mereka berdua.

"Emm ... jadi sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ke _Obaa-sama_." Jawab singkat Naruto, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kau masih marah ternyata. Maafkan aku, tapi aku sekarang sangat merindukanmu yang dulu Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sedih seraya menitikan air mata.

Kemudian ia mwnghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan menyusul Naruto menuju ke ruangan _Shishou _nya.

* * *

**In the room Tsunade**

Naruto masuk tanpa permisi dulu ke ruangan dan duduk di depan Tsunade. Kemudian setelah itu disusul oleh Sakura.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk."

Pintu ruangan di buka dan memperlihatkan sesosok wanita cantik berumuran seitar 24 tahun dia mempunyai karakteristik mata hijau _emerald _dan memiliki rambut panjang sebahu berwarna _soft pink_ serta tubuh yang sangat _proposional_ cenderung _sexy_. Tak lain tak bukan ia adalah Haruno Sakura si Wakil Kepala Rumah Sakit saat ini.

"Ah .. Sakura, silahkan duduk di samping bocah kuning itu." Ucap Tsunade seraya menunjuk Naruto.

"_Ha'i_"

Situasi dalam ruangan itu begitu tidak mengenakan karena orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu tidak ada yang bersuara. Naruto memandangi berkas yang di peganginya dari tadi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

Tsunade hanya menghelah nafas pasrah.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau begini terus." Ujar Tsunade.

"Sampai aku mati." Jawab Naruto yang masih tetap menatap berkas yang di pegangnya.

Tamparan keras tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa. _Baka_!" Teriak Tsunade kesal. Saat cucunya mengatakan itu serasa hatinya sakit. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau cucunya meninggal.

"Sudah. Obaa-sama jangan di sembunyikan dari siapapun soal penyakitku." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Ap ... ap ... apa" Ucap Sakura terbata bata.

Naruto memberikan berkasnya pada Sakura. Kemudian Sakura membaca dan matanya melotot tak percaya. Ia meremas berkas itu dan menatap Naruto. Yang di tatap malah mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Ja ... jadi, ini benar _Shihou_?" Ucap Sakura.

Tsunade manganggukan kepala. Sakura yang masih tak percaya kemudian menatap Naruto lagi. Tapi kali ni adalah tatapan prihatin. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Tsunade kemudian.

"Aku mau pulang _Obaa-sama._" Pamit Naruto.

"Hemm"

Kemudian ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu.

Naruto yang sudah di dalam mobilnya segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobilnya. Seketika itu pertahanan nya hancur. Ia menangis dalam diam. Hatinya sangat sakit, hancur. Wajahnya yang biasa tak berekpresi sekarang kesan nya terbalik dari kebiasaan nya. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri tiba tiba.

**Uughh**

"Sial. Kenapa kambuh saat seperti ini."

Kemudian ia mencari obat yang ada di dashboard mobilnya. Ia menemuka botol kecil berwarna hijau gelap dan kemudian mengambil beberapa pil dan meminumnya.

Setelah ia meminumnya kemudian ia langsung memaju mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan Tokyo Hospital dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah pusat kota menuju area rumahnya.

* * *

**Sementara di ruangan Tsunade**

"Jadi ... apa kau mengenal Naruto sudah lama?" Tanya Tsunade

"Iya, _Shishou _..."

"Tadi saat di taman, apakah kalian ada masalah atau apalah itu." Tanya Tsunade lagi.

Sakura berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Shishou nya.

"Dia itu mantan kekasihku." Ucap Sakura suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Mata Tsunade membulat kemudian ia menatap muridnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia sekarang tau, ternyata wanita yang membuat cucunya depresi selama ini adalah muridnya sendiri.

"Ceritakanlah Sakura." Ungkap Taunade.

Kemudian Sakura menatap Shishou nya dengan air mata yang menetes kemudian ia menceritakan semua nya dengan Naruto dulu dan mengapa ia dan Naruto jadi seperti ini. Ia sepertinya sangat lega karena telah mengeluarkan semua hal yang selama ini telah di simpan nya sendiri. Setelah ia menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada Shishounya itu. Ia juga di beri suntikan semangat oleh Tsunade untuk tetap memperjuangkan Naruto, ia harus mendapatkan cinta Naruto kembali. Ia harus minta maaf pada bocah blonde jabrik kuning itu. Ya! Dia harus melakukan itu.

Sore telah tiba. Kini saatnya bagi Sakura untuk pulang dari aktivitas kerja nya sebagai Wakil Kepala Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

Sakura yang telah tiba di rumah langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Ayah dan Ibunya yang menatap khawatir padanya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan langsung menangis sejadihnya sampai larut malam. Ayah dan Ibunya sangat kawatir karena melihat kondisi anaknya yang menagis dari tadi sampai larut malam. Tapi mereka tak berani mengganggunya.

Sakura menyesal dengan perbuatan nya dulu ketika meninggalkan kekasih yang ia cintai lebih dari apapun itu. Sakura tengah menyadari rasa nya di tinggal dan di abaikan itu seperti ini. Sakit rasanya, apakah selama ini yang Naruto rasakan.

#####

Pagi telah menyambut semua orang tak terkecuali Naruto. Ia sudah bersiap siap untuk menuju ke Shimura Entertaiment tempatnya bernaung selama ini. Ia berencana akan mundur dari dunia ke artist an karena ia akan mengurus perusahan Ayahnya dan karena penyakitnya. Tapi apakah bisa ia mengurus sebuah perusahaan besar sedangkan ia punya penyakit yang sangat parah. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Naruto saat ini.

Saat memasuki gedung pencakar langit Shimura Entertaiment ia telah di sambut oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Ia menunggu Naruto di lobi gedung itu.

"_Ohayou _Naruto-_sama_." Ucap seorang wanita yang membawa banyak berkas berkas di tangan nya.

"Hm .. _Ohayou _Karin." Ucap kalem Naruto.

"Apakah anda serius akan keluar dari dunia ke _artist _an tuan." Tanya Karin.

"Iya aku serius."

Naruto dapat melihat wajah sedih dari manager nya itu.

"Tenang saja Karin. Kau akan tetap kujadikan managerku nanti saat di Namikaze Corp." Ucap Naruto senang.

Sontak saja! Wajah managernya langsung memerah dan senang. Ia akan berterima kasih pada Naruto karena sudah sangat baik padanya selama ini.

* * *

Naruto sedang berada di sebuah cafe di pusat kota Tokyo. Ia sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya yang berharga itu. Ia mendireksikan pandangan matanya ke penjuru cafe dan padangananya menangkap siluet rambut soft pink sebahu sedang berbicara dengan teman nya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu Iris biru _sapphire _bertemu hijau _emerald _mereka telah terhanyut dalam pesona mata masing masing. Lalu sekelebat ingatan muncul di antara mereka.

"_Kamu pernah bilang, kalau_

_mataku adalah hal yang paling_

_kamu suka. Kamu pernah bilang, kalau cahaya terang dari manapun tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan cahaya mataku. Kamu pernah bilang, kalau warna hijau dari bola mataku_

_mengandung unsur sihir yang selalu membuatmu mau melakukan apapun demiku. Kamu pernah bilang, kalau bola mataku ini yang membuat kamu_

_jatuh hati kepadaku di kali pertama_

_kita bertemu. Kamu pernah bilang, kalau kamu mau melakukan apapun demi menjaga bola mataku ini. Kamu juga pernah bilang, kalau bola mata ini yang akan selalu membuatmu cinta kepadaku."_

Ingatan itu membuat mereka lebih tepatnya Naruto menitikan air mata. Itu adalah ingatan yang sangat sangat membuat hatinya senang serta sakit bersamaan. Lebih banyak sakitnya tapi.

Setelah saling tatap, akhirnya Naruto pun pergi dari cafe itu karena atmosfer yang di rasakan saat itu sudah melampaui batas kewajaran seorang manusia.

Saat keluar dari cafe Naruto melihat orang yang di kenalinya sedang berada di sekitar area cafe dengan seorang gadis nan cantik tapi Naruto tidak mengenalinya. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri temannya itu. Naruto berlari-lari kecil menuju ke lokasi temannya.

"Shika! Hoi Shika!"

Shikamaru yang mendengar ada orang memanggil namanya kemudian ia menoleh dan pandangannya menemukan orang yang sangat ia kenal. Shikamaru tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berkata.

"Ah ... Naruto! Lama tidak jumpa." Ungkapnya senang. Walaupun baru beberapa minggu yang lalu ketemu tapi Naruto mungkin tak mengingatnya. Ah ... kebiasaan buruk temannya itu masih menempel ketat.

Wanita yang di sisi Shikamaru kemudian membalik badan dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kagum. Layaknya _fansgirl_.

"Ap ... apa ... apa kamu Namikaze Naruto-_san_." Ucap gugup wanita itu.

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Dan kau siapa nona? _Girlfriendnya _Shika!" Tanya Naruto.

Wanita itu kelihatan malu-malu karena berhadapan dengan seorang top seperti Naruto.

"Dia Yamanaka Ino. Sekertarisku!" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Ino.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah tau nama gadis cantik itu. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol sedikit di sebuah Restoran _seafood _di daerah dekat situ. Menceritakan masa lalunya dan hal-hal lainnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tak terasa waktu sudah semakin sore dan mereka bertiga melupakan satu hal yaitu pekerjaan mereka. Karena terlalu terhanyut dalam obrolan-obrolan ringan mereka. Shikamaru dan Ino akhirnya pamit pada Naruto untuk segera pulang karena sudah malam. Naruto juga memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia sudah sangat lelah.

Sakura keluar kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Ia akhir-akhir ini sangat depresi karena mwngetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang di cintainya memiliki pwnyakit _kronis _yaitu kanker paru-paru dan hal lainnya yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Naruto.

Hidup ini memang kejam. Apakah Tuhan tidak adil dalam memberi takdir pada setiap ciptaannya. Bukankah takdir bisa di ubah kalau kita berusaha dengan keras untuk merubahnya. Pemikiran ini yang di dapat Sakura.

Kalau Sakura bisa ia ingin merubah takdirnya dan kehidupannya. Tapi apalah daya, ini semua sudah di gariskan takdir oleh yang kuasa. Ia hanya perlu menjalaninya walaupun sangat sulit baginya.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Pertama tama terima kasih pada para Rewiewer atas Reviewnya. Jelek apa enggak nih chapter.. ancur banget ya! ^^ . Oh ya saya saranin kalo baca fic ini sambil nge play lagunya** (Supercell - Utakata Hanabi)**. Ok! Sampai disini dulu kita ketemu di lain waktu lagi.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak/**Review** biar saya semangat nulisnya.

**Mind to Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_**All this pain is still there, but I can't hate you because I love you too even so! both of us are one inseparable whole. I hope so. Somehow you're too precious to me, but I am also very disappointed in you**_

* * *

**Disclaimer** © Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing** : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

**Summary** : Kehidupan percintaan antara dua insan yang berakhir dramatis. Naruto sangat benci pada Sakura saat dia meninggalkannya. Dan mereka dipertemukan kembali pada suatu titik. Menjadi tahanan cintamu membuatku hampir gila Sakura. Cinta itu memuakkan!

**Warning (s)** : AU, OOC, Sadness and Sorrow(**maybe**), Alur gak jelas, Typo( **s** ), Sudut pandan berbeda-beda. Etc.

* * *

_**Happy Reading minna-san . . . .**_

Senja telah datang, di saat yang sama pula terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menatap danau yang berada di depannya. Tapi pandangannya bukan ke danau melainkan sedang melamun. Entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda itu, tapi terlihat dari raut mukanya yang sedang kacau. Pemuda itu sedang ada masalah. Pemikiran pertama jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri dan memandang sekali lagi pada danau dengan tatapan sayu. Lantas, pemuda itu berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan pelan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari danau tadi yang di datanginya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya ke arah pusat kota Tokyo.

Saat ini pemuda itu alias Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto sedang duduk-duduk di salah satu bangku di taman pusat kota. Ia mengingat kembali pertemuannya 3 bulan lalu dengan gadis yang sangat ia cintai dan ia benci sekaligus. Entah kenapa, saat ini Naruto sangat rindu pada gadis musim seminya itu. Rasa kecewanya terhadap gadis itu hilang sesaat dan digantikan dengan rasa kerinduan yang amat sangat.

_'Andaikan kau disini, disisiku sekarang Sakura!'_

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat bintang-bintang di atas langit yang hitam itu. Semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya hingga membuat rambut kuning jabrik sebahunya berayun-ayun. Ia kemudian tersenyum lalu kemudian memejamkan matanya.

_'Saat ini hati serta jiwaku serasa sangat tenang, tapi entah kenapa itu.'_

* * *

_### Prisoner of Love ###_

* * *

_**Another place,**_

Kegiatan di Rumah Sakit hari ini sudah menguras banyak tenaganya mulai dari mengahdiri rapat dengan dokter-dokter terkenal di Tokyo, kemudian mengurusi laporan-laporang di ruangannya yang sangat amat banyak. Gadis itu cuma merutuki nasibnya hari ini. Ia berpikir, kenapa shishounya itu menghadiahi dirinya dengan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Jam 8 malam waktunya dia pulang dari rutinitas hariannya itu. Ia menuju mobilna dan melajukan ke arah pusat kota Tokyo. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk mampir ke taman sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dan lelahnya karena pekerjaannya tadi.

Berjalan ke salah satu bangku di antara banyak bangku yang ada di taman, kemudian ia duduk dan bersender di senderan bangku itu seraya menutup matanya.

_'Naruto ... seandainya kau ada disini, disisiku sekarang.'_

Ia terus memejamkan mata dan menikamati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, memang alam ciptaan Tuhan itu adalah berkah bagi semua umatNya. Ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya tapi ia tetap terpejam karena ia beranggapan, mungkin hanya suara angin.

_'Ra..'_

_'Kura...'_

_'Sakura..'_

Sakura mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya terus menerus akhirnya ia membuka matanya, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya dan menundukan wajahnya hingga sekarang posisi wajah mereka berdekatan.

Sedetik kemudian mata Sakura melebar.

"Na-Naruto."

Orang yang dipanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Naruto itupun tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau disini, malam-malam?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura menghelah nafas karena melihat Naruto di depannya.

"Aku sedang mencari angin! Dan kau kenapa berada di sini malam-malam? Tanya Sakura balik.

"Eh? Aku. Emm ... terserah aku kalau aku disini, memangnya ada urusan denganmu. Huh?" Balas Naruto dengan kesal.

Muncul empat urat nadi di dahi Sakura karena mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang seenak jidatnya. Tapi ia hanya diam dan mengaligkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Naruto masih berdiri di depan Sakura.

'_Tadi, aku sempat berharap kalau kau berada disini, disisiku dan harapan itu terkabulkan._' Ucap mereke bersamaan dalam hati.

Situasi yang tak dapat di hadapi oleh kedua orang itu adalah saat-saat seperti ini. Mereka berdua sedang berada di taman di malam hari.

"Naru" panggil Sakura. Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sakura. "Ada apa Sakura." Ucap Naruto. Sakura masih diam karena tidak berani untuk berkata lagi, Naruto penasaran karena Sakura tidak bicara lagi ia pun duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura menoleh terkejut karena Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Naruto.."

"Hm."

"Aku minta maaf soal waktu itu, karena meninggalkanmu," Naruto cuma mendengar dan tak bicara apapun, sebenarnya ia juga ingin tau kenapa Sakura pergi meninggalkannya dulu waktu masih berpacaran.

"Maaf.. karena aku menyakitimu, walaupun sekarang kau membenciku tapi aku harap kau tidak pernah pergi dariku lagi, jujur waktu itu aku terpaksa pergi darimu karena aku ... karena aku .." Suara Sakura bergetar menahan tangis, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memandang kosong depannya tapi ia tetap masih bisa mendengar suara Sakura.

"Karena aku ...terpaksa Naruto!" Ucap Sakura lagi. Ia menangis pelan menundukan wajahnya cantiknya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan sangat terkejut.

"Aku terpaksa ka-karena aku, hikzz ... hikzz aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku. Aku saat itu ingin protes ta-tapi aku tidak bisa, aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Aku harus menerima perjodohan itu karena aku tidak ingin Tou-_sama_ sedih saat Perusahaanya akan bangkrut." Jelas Sakura yang membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Tangis Sakura pun mereda, ia tidak berani memandang Naruto.

Sakura masih sesenggukan karena tangisannya tadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kosong pada hamparan luas di depannya. Ia sedang memikitkan ucapan dan cerita yang sebenarnya dari Sakura. Berarti dia salah paham dulu. Kalau dia tau begini dia tidak akan membenci Sakura sampai seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Toh, dia sudah tau kebenarannya dari mulut Sakura sendiri.

"Jadi ... kenapa kau dulu tidak memberi tau ku tentang perjodohanmu. Dan malah memberiku alasan yang tida masuk akal." Tanya Naruto masih dengan pandangan kosong tidak menatap Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Naruto dengan raut muka yang memancarkan aura kesedihan, kemarahan, kekecewaan terhadapnya.

"Ka-karena aku tidak ingin melukaimu kalau aku benar sudah dijodohkan. Tapi sekarang malah hal yang aku tidak inginkan terjadi .. maafkan aku Naruto." Ucap Sakura pelan masih dalam sesenggukannya. Kini Naruto menoleh dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, kemudian kembali menatap lurus depannya. Sakura semakin menundukan wajahya.

Tiba-tiba tangan mungil Sakura dipegang oleh Naruto. Sakura menoleh dan menatap lentik-lentik Naruto, ia tidak tau kenapa sekarang Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Tapi ia membiarkannya karena ia sangat suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Naruto berdiri masih menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Sakura yang bingung akhirnya ikut berdiri kemudian ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah sayu Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun panik karena wajah mereka semakin dekat. Sekarang yang dipikiran Sakura hanya ada satu fakta, bahwa mereka akan berciuman. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, hingga Sakura bisa merasakan hawa panas dari nafas Naruto. Ia mulai memejakan matanya. Tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada bibirnya dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Ia terkejut karena Naruto tak menciumnya. Naruto hanya menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan Sakura.

"_Arigatou_ ... Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian agak menjauh dari Sakura. Karena ia takut kalau Sakura akan marah, karena tindakannya. Tapi Naruto tidak melihat ekspresi dari wajah Sakura yang akan marah. Ia bersyukur dan kembali memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya diam mematung karena perbuatan Naruto. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto sekarang sedang memeluknya.

_'Arigatou ... Naruto-kun'_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia tersenyum senang. Karena Naruto, yang notabennya dulu adalah kekasihnya dan sekarang ex-kekasihnya. Tapi sekarang ini mungkin Naruto mau kembali kesisinya. Naruto melepas pelukannya dan kemudian memandang wajah Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti.

_'Inikah, akhirnya Tuhan. Aku sangat senang karena kau mengabulkan doa ku. Arigato gozaimashu.'_

Tepat tengah malam, akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan bahagia di keduanya.

3 minggu kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk memberi tau ke keluarganya serta teman-temannya kalau merekah resmi sepasang kekasih.

* * *

_**Menjadi tahanan cintamu itu memang menyakitkan saat kau menjauhiku dan meninggalkanku, tapi menjadi tahanan cintamu saat kau disini, disisiku, bersamaku itu adalah hal yang sangat ku inginkan dari dulu. Seberapa banyak luka yang aku rasakan saat kau mengecewakanku itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini. Kau begitu berarti di hatiku. Aku rela jadi tahanan cinta darimu.**_

* * *

_**Prisoner of Love **_

**THE END**

**Author **© Harjj Sapphire [_Log Out_]

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Ngg, gimana chap 3 ini. Jelek ato bagus. Mudah-mudahan bagus.(ngarep). Ini juga chap terakhir dari _**'Prisoner of Love'**_ ku.

Terima kasih semua readers and sillent reader. Serta terima kasih banyak atas **Review** dari kalian semua serta saran-sarannya.

Yosh! Semoga kita dipertemukan di lain waktu minna-_san_.

Tolong untuk menghargai para penulis, singgalah di kolom **review!**


End file.
